


stale cupcakes

by BACHIBAE



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, bachira is sad, blue lock is not good for them, hmmmm, i can't write him without angst i'm sorry, i didnt mean to, most of this is angst wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BACHIBAE/pseuds/BACHIBAE
Summary: bachira has never spent a birthday away from home and feels a little homesick.
Relationships: Bachira Meguru & Isagi Yoichi
Kudos: 28





	stale cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> started and finished this today so it's not that good but i just wanted to do something for his birthday i love him so much ok thank u <3

another day passed in blue lock facility. to everyone else, this was just another day, one of the hundreds they had spent in there so far.

that's why bachira found himself hiding under the covers at 3AM, trying not to make so much noise in the big five person dorm.

today was his birthday, the first one he's had away from home, and also the first one he's spent with other people.

he muffled a sob in a pillow, wishing it was his own. he missed home.

bachira was lucky they didn't have a game scheduled tomorrow, (later today?) because if he couldn't even hold up now, at 3AM, he would probably break down on the field.

on a whim, yet still quiet as possible, bachira got up out of bed, hoping to distract himself with anything else blue lock had to offer. the empty facility seemed almost haunting in a way, lights turning on as he kept walking to no destination in particular. he had no idea if anything would even work at this hour, but still he went.

he ended up in the cafeteria, not even realizing how hungry he was until arriving. the tables that usually housed loud and rough boys were deserted, giving bachira more than enough options as to where to sit. it was kind of sad to see, really.

the little machine that would give them food still seemed to be on, so bachira went over, hoping that he could stuff his feelings with food.

a small, single cupcake came out.

huh, apparently even ego can pity the boys enough to give them something on their birthdays.

then, soft and inconsistent footsteps approached the cafeteria, not giving him any time to react.

"bachira? what're you doing, it's three in the morning, dude." came isagi's voice, slurred from the sleepiness. bachira put on a fake smile and turned to face him.

"i just got a little hungry, sorry for waking you up!" isagi looked him up and down, eyes wandering. he felt a little exposed, they were the only ones in the cafeteria at ungodly hours of the morning, and here he was trying to cover up his feelings.

"you look tired as hell, and where'd the cupcake come from? didn't know those were even on the menu." ah, there it was. he was going to have to explain the cupcake and his birthday and why he was crying on what was supposed to be a good day and- fuck.

he decided to just get it over with. "it's uh, my birthday. i didn't know about them either, it just kinda came out." it took isagi a second to process what he said, but once he did, a huge smile broke out. a genuine one, that is.

"no way! why didn't you say anything, dumbass, we need to celebrate!" he said, throwing an arm around bachira's shoulders, any trace of him being once tired now gone. bachira laughed shakily, really trying to keep himself composed.

"i didn't mean to hide it, really," he lied through his teeth, "it just never came up, that's all."

isagi frowned a little, playful at first, then it became real. "you really didn't want us to know?" it was hardly a question, he seemed to already know. bachira hated how isagi could read him like an open book, but dropped the act anyways.

"yeah, i didn't. sorry, it's just... i'm a little homesick today, that's all." at least it wasn't another lie, he thought.

isagi snatched the cupcake out of his hands and held it out of reach. "that fucking sucks. guess i'll just have to eat this for you then, right?" he teased, waving it around in the air.

"hey, give that back! you have a birthday of your own, this one's mine!" bachira tried grabbing it out of isagi's hands, getting a little too close for comfort, but neither of them seemed to care. stray giggles echoed through the cafeteria as they play fought.

it was when he stole it back that isagi gave him a look... of sorts. "that's better, a sad face doesn't suit you anyways." he said with a satisfied smile, stepping out of bachira's personal space. "well, you gonna eat it? it's a little early, but we're here, so why not?"

he looked down at the little cupcake, thinking for a moment. "yeah, you're right." bachira split it in half and passed isagi the bigger of the two. "thanks! for cheering me up, that is." isagi reluctantly took it from his hands, taking a bite.

his face scrunched up in slight disgust, and gestured for bachira to try it. a little part of it was enough for him to see what isagi was talking about.

it was dry as fuck.

"of course ego can't be nice enough to give us normal cupcakes, it's probably got protein powder instead of sugar, bleh!" he joked, still eating it regardless of its bland taste.

they walked back to their dorm, still munching and complaining just for the sake of it, having fun. bachira was having fun on his birthday. it was an all new feeling and he never wanted to go back to the days of being alone on his day. 

"when it's like, daytime, we're gonna properly celebrate, okay?" isagi promised before they went in the dorm.

"yeah, okay!" bachira couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading ! i'm on [ twitter!](https://twitter.com/eucverse)


End file.
